Early End
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: The S-class challenge ends early for a few of the guild mates when a certain tragedy falls upon a blonde mage. Warning, main character death.


Loke was walking to the end of the first round with Gray, his partner when he felt his body weaken significantly. He grabbed onto his heart and was forced to the ground by the pain in his chest. He was met with Gray who tried to stable his friend, "Hey buddy. What's wrong?" Gray asked worriedly as he watched his friend grunt in pain.

"LEO!" A voice cried forcing him to look up. Aries, Gemini, Plue and Taurus all stood in front of him crying. Loke walked over to them and they cried into his arms, "She's dead," Aries cried. Gray was taken back by the words.

"Who is?" He begged hoping deep down it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Lucy. She's dead. She's back on the boat and will be heading back home. The master is going with her but the trial will continue," Aries cried into her friends shoulder. She hadn't known her long but she wasn't anything like Karen, so all her spirits loved her. Loke grabbed Gray's hand and they rushed back to the boat.

When they arrived they saw Cana crying beside the Master with Lucy lying in front. Ice cold, her eyes still open. Gray rushed over to the Cana and held her close as she cried into his side. Master Makarov brought out a flare and fired it into the air. It was purple.

Erza had seen the flare and sent back a purple one, to signal she had received the message, "Gray. Don't you want to become S-class?"

"There is no need," he replied back, closing Lucy's eyes and kissing her ice cold lips softly. The boat began to sail back into sea and back to the port of Hargeon.

Natsu and Happy were waiting around for everyone to come and when he saw Elfman and Evergreen he smiled. Levy and Gajeel came back shortly after. Gildarts came out holding a crying Erza and Mira.

"Right let's continue," Gildarts smiled, while he rubbed his fellow S-class meges arms in soothing comfort.

"What happened?" Levy asked but Gildarts shook his head.

"It's not a concern. Let's continue. This is everyone," he said sadly knowing that Grey and Loke weren't continuing.

"Wait. Where's Lucy? She didn't make it. Aw. I can't believe Gray didn't make it. This is going to be easy," Natsu laughed.

* * *

A week had past and by the end Natsu had won and had become S-class. When they returned to the guild, they saw Cana and Gray snuggled up beside each other, both clad in dark clothing with tears running down their face. Juvia rushed over to Cana but stopped feeling that she had to give way.

"LUCY. LUCE! Hey where's Lucy?" With Natsu's words Gray cried even louder and was comforted by Erza who rushed over along with Mira. She kissed Cana's forehead and stroked her hair softly.

"Congradulations man. I couldn't continue. It was just too hard," Gray smiled softly to the fire mage who only looked at him in confusion.

"Why what happened?" He asked. He was now worried. Gray wasn't the one to cry or be broken easily.

"During the game...it was me and Lucy versus Bixlow and Freed. Freed had done some attack and it caused the cave to cave in but only later on when they had left. It was only a couple of large boulders that fell and were due to crush me. Instead I felt I was pushed out the way and under the rocks lay Lucy. Natsu, Lucy's dead,"

He stared at Cana for a while as she held Gray's hand. She was dead. Lucy was dead. She was dead, "No. No. She can't be. No! Why?" He screamed falling to the floor. Loke appeared and sat down and handed him her keys.

"Lucy promised us, that when she died I was to hand her keys over to her child. Sadly, you two never wracked up the balls to give her an offspring...so hold our keys until you find someone who was like Lucy," Natsu blushed.

"Why did you expect me to give her kids?" He asked.

"Lucy was deeply in love with you. She was sad that you never asked her to be her partner. You'd choose a cat over her," Natsu looked down and closed his eyes as he burst into tears. Lucy loved him and he had let her down and he could never tell her that he loved her, that if he had been her partner, he would have been to distracted to become S-class and the only reason nowadays despite wanting to find Igneel was to impress Lucy.

Now he could never impress her and tell her that he loved her. He was to focused on becoming S-class he never stopped to think about Lucy. He reached for the keys and kissed the chain before nodding his head. He'd cherish the last reminder of his beloved Lucy.

* * *

**I got the idea watching the ep where it's Lucy&Cana vs Freed&Bixlow. Hope you liked. I know it's slightly rushed, so please don't tell me. It's a small drabble that I just had to write before it killed me.**

**Please review.**


End file.
